Bat Poetry: English Version
by Goldfield
Summary: Some poems dedicated to Gotham’s Dark Knight. WARNING: It’s my first time with English poetry, so take it easy please. FOUR NEW POEMS ONLINE!
1. Poem 01: The Dark Knight

**BAT-POETRY**

_The Dark Knight_

_A cold and dark night  
And a gunshot is heard on the alley  
Bruce's parents die at his sight  
Causing a lot of pain in his heart _

Kneeled in front of the bodies  
His eyes full of tears  
The child promises to make justice  
Even if he had to lose his young years

Time goes by and Bruce grows  
Determined to fight evil  
But doesn't know which symbol he vows  
Until on a night comes the signal... 

_A creature crashes trough the window  
Filling with fear the young man's path  
Bruce decides, full of spirit:  
"From now on I'll become a bat!"_

_Giving his life for this ideal  
Batman surfaces from Bruce Wayne  
The Dark Knight legend is for real  
Protecting the innocent from Gotham City!_


	2. Poem 02: The Joker

_The Joker_

_"Ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?"  
He asks the young boy at his sight_

_Some people say that to make someone insane  
One bad day is enough  
The poor clown has never been the same  
Since he fell inside that chemical tank_

_Every story needs a villain  
And every hero, an antagonist  
Superman's nemesis is Lex Luthor  
And Gotham's greatest psycho, a humorist_

_Doing crimes in a killing spree  
Or locked up inside Arkham  
The Joker, in prison or free  
Is the archenemy of Batman_


	3. Poem 03: Two Face

_Two-__Face_

_Harvey Dent, Harvey __Dent, Harvey Dent..._

_Once Gotham's__ district attorney  
__A man that hasn't__ feared crime bosses  
__The hand of justice__ in a corrupt city_

_He joined Batman,__ with great hope  
__To rid Gotham__ of all criminals  
__But it became an __obsession like a stroke  
__And the Dark Knight__ left him in disagree_

_One day, during Boss__ Maroni's trial  
__A tense and__ rough occasion  
__The defendant thrown__ an acid vial  
__Deforming Harvey's__ face at one side_

_Now mad and with__ a vengeance will  
__Dominated by a strong__ and sick felling  
__Two-Face was__ born to kill_

_That happened a__ long time ago  
__And now I tell you__ the story's irony:  
__The once correct__ and brave attorney  
__Started a violent__ criminal journey_

_Two-Face, Two__-Face, Two-Face...  
__The two sides__ of the coin..._


	4. Poem 04: Night Watch

_Night Watch_

_Who's that one that jumps__ trough the rooftops?  
Is it a gargoyle, some kind of freak?  
No, it's Batman, the nocturnal vigilante  
Who fights crime at his own risk_

_The Batmobile rushes trough the avenue  
Advanced, resistant, strong  
The one who drives is the Dark Knight  
His vote to protect people will never be wrong_

_"Tell all your friends about me!"  
He yells to a criminal  
The Bat will be watching  
This is his ideal_

_Because he sworn to his parents  
In front of their grave  
To combat the ones who did evil_


	5. Poem 05: Bat Signal

_Bat-Signal_

_I can't forget to mention  
This important mechanism  
That at night, by itself  
It's an emblem of heroism_

_Using it, the police  
When in serious need  
Call the Dark Knight  
That comes with speed_

_The Bat-Signal, when turned on  
It's a luminous hero at Gotham's skies!_


	6. Poem 06: The Riddler

_**The Riddler**_

_**?  
**__**??  
??**_

_**Who's the one that always has an enigma  
To give clues to Batman and the police  
About his fiend crimes?**_

_**If answer this qu**__**estion you achieve  
Then you're going to meet me!**_

_**??  
**__**??  
?**_


	7. Poem 07: Bat Dog

_Bat-Dog_

_I also can't forget  
This not much known trend  
Ace, the Bat-Dog  
More than an ally, a friend_


	8. Poem 08: Wayne Manor

_Wayne Manor_

_Ow large and luxurious__ house!  
Which hallways are like a maze from hell!  
Raised by the wealthy Wayne family  
So their heritage could live very well_

_Bruce, Alfred, Dick...  
This house has noble residents  
And, unlike to the visitors  
The hallways are their confidents_

_In the manor's basement  
A secret __lays very near  
It's the dark Bat-Cave  
Home to two heroes without fear!_


End file.
